dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
The End at the Beginning
Description :"The Arisen is destined to defy the Dragon, who terrorizes and destroys the land. With the assistance of his faithful Pawns, Savan has to fight his way through the Wyrm's lair before he would face the fearsome creature." The End at the Beginning forms the prologue to the main quest in Dragon's Dogma - in which the player takes the role of Savan, who is, together with his pawn Salde and the pawns Quince and Morganna, on their quest to face the Dragon. Walkthrough The player controls Savan, an Arisen of ages past, who enters the lair of the Dragon together with his Main Pawn, Salde. A first tutorial message invites the use of a lantern, introducing the inventory mechanics. The player is also advised to browse the Pause Menu and give a try to the basic combat moves. Confront the Dragon The Dragon shows himself, but the two Fighters have to go through the Wyrm's lair before they can face him. Dispatch a few Goblins first, before reaching a Riftstone. The Arisen can use this Riftstone and summon two additional Pawns to fight at Savan's side: Quince, the Strider, and Morganna, the Mage. Afterwards, a quick display on how to issue orders to the Arisen's Pawns is shown. Proceeding through the dungeon, another band of Goblins and Hobgoblins will appear. Upon reaching a corridor afterward, a brief cutscene foreshadows the confrontation with a Chimera. In the next room, the Arisen is attacked by a group of Snow Harpies. After this fight, Savan will meet Ser Palotti who came to assist, together with two other knights. Their support is very short-lived, however, as a Chimera leaps out of the shadows onto one of the knights and rips him to shreds. This battle is the final confrontation of the tutorial. Quest Successful Once the Chimera is successfully defeated, a cutscene will play and will conclude this prologue. The player is then given access to the Character Creation menu (See Character Editor), where they are able to create and customize their own Arisen. Characters *Arisen and three Pawns : Savan, Quince, Morganna, and Salde *Soldiers: Ser Palotti, Ser Ashrore, Ser Estoni, Ser Macklyn, and other short-lived anonymous knights. Trophy/Achievement *''It Begins'' - on completion of this quest. Notes *If physically encouraged into the final chamber (picked up and thrown into the chamber) where the Chimera is located, Ser Ashrore, Ser Macklyn, and Ser Estoni will not be trapped behind the rockfall and will fight with great valour against the monster for the greater glory of their ancestors and descendants. **Doing so greatly simplifies the battle, and the soldiers' physical attacks greatly contribute, but the Chimera is strong and it is not likely that all will survive. *Dying during the battle with the Chimera will progress the player to the Character Creation screen; dying elsewhere will require the quest to be replayed. *The Tainted Mountain Temple is revisited later in the game. Most of the monsters seen in the prologue are replaced with much stronger versions. *This quest is removed from the Quest Log after completion, as it forms part of another Arisen's story. *This quest is skipped in New Game Plus. *The prologue is the penultimate part of Savan's quest, which continues from the story laid out in the four-part Dragon's Dogma Digital Comic. es:Empezando por el tejado Category:Quests Category:Main Quests